Mais pas comme avant
by Antig0ne
Summary: J'ai été séparé de toi pendant de trop longues années, je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir cru coupable, j'avais fini par le penser aussi… Song-fic/Slash


Petite song fic sans prétention sur une histoire entre Sirius et Remus (slash donc), et sur "Évidemment" une chanson chantée par France Gall et écrite par Michel Berger (oh surprise!). Donc, je rends à Rowling et à Berger ce qui leur appartient :) **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je suis là, dans la cuisine de cette maison que j'ai tant haï et que j'ai quitté en jurant de ne jamais y remettre les pieds, et je te regarde, toi que j'ai tant aimé et que j'ai juré de ne jamais quitter. Deux promesses non tenues. J'ai été séparé de toi pendant de trop longues années, je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir cru coupable, j'avais fini par le penser aussi… Et me voilà enfermé dans cette horrible baraque, pour je ne sais pas combien de temps.

Je ne sais même plus ce que je voudrais, ce que j'aimerais. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que j'aimais ? Je n'ai plus goût à rien, seule ta présence m'apaise. Mais tu vois, _y'a comme un goût amer en nous, comme un goût de poussière dans tout_, je refuse de croire avoir tout perdu. Non, je divague, je ne t'ai pas perdu toi. Toi, tu es toujours là. Tu as toujours été là. Mais James… Lily… Je ne cesserais jamais de pleurer leur mort, tu sais… _Et la colère qui nous suit partout_.

Tu es là, dans cette cuisine poussiéreuse dans laquelle j'ai mangé tant de fois, et tu bois ton thé, comme à ton habitude. Tu es là, face à moi, et tu me regardes sans rien dire. Nous n'avons pas besoin de mots, nous n'en avons jamais eu besoin. _Y'a des silences qui disent beaucoup, plus que les mots qu'on avoue_… Parfois, j'aimerais te parler. Je me demande si tu m'as réellement cru coupable. Je me demande si tu as continué de m'aimer durant toutes ces années. Je me demande si tu as souffert. Mais, aujourd'hui tu es là, _et toutes ces questions qui ne tiennent pas debout_, je les oublierais.

Nous sommes là, dans cette cuisine devenue accueillante par ta simple présence, à nous regarder alors que nous pensions ne jamais nous revoir, et soudain, tu te lèves. Je crois que tu vas venir vers moi, t'approcher et poser tes mains sur mes épaules, mais tu me dépasses, et sors de la pièce. Je te suis et quitte cette pièce devenue insupportable par ton départ. Tu es dans le salon, je te vois trafiquer un vieux transistor. La musique sort et m'emporte. C'est notre chanson, celle sur laquelle nous avons dansé, celle sur laquelle nous nous sommes aimé. Les notes de musiques s'infiltrent sous ma peau, j'ai à nouveau envie de danser. Tu me tends la main, et bien sûr, je la prends.

Tu me souris, et je me dis que tout n'est peut-être pas perdu. _…videmment, on danse encore, sur des accords qu'on aimait tant_. On danse encore sur cette musique qui nous a vu vivre. Tes mains sur mes hanches, enfin, elles sont à leur place. Tu me manques. Je ne le dis pas, mais tu le sais. Aucun mot n'est échangé, juste des regards. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Soudain, la musique s'accélère et tu trébuches sur le tapis. Tu me regardes, presque inquiet, comme lorsque je t'apprenais à danser. Un sourire, puis un rire, et nous partons tous les deux, à rire à gorge déployée, comme si rien ne tout cela n'était arrivé. _…videmment, on rit encore pour des bêtises, comme des enfants_… _Mais pas comme avant_.

Tu t'arrêtes de rire, et tu me fixes. Je sens que tu hésites, puis tu te penches, et… Enfin, ça fait tellement longtemps. Notre baiser dure une seconde et une éternité à fois, jamais je ne voudrais quitter tes lèvres. Elles m'ont manqué, elles aussi. En fait, vivre m'a manqué.

Le soir, alors que tout l'Ordre est réuni dans la même cuisine infernale où j'ai déjeuné chaque matin pendant onze ans, avant d'être enfin à Poudlard, je ne peux pas écouter Dumbledore. Je ne peux pas l'écouter tout simplement parce que tu es assis face à moi et que ta main est posée sur ma cuisse. Seul ton sourire retient mon attention. Même l'ignoble présence de Rogue ne m'intéresse pas. Il y a toi, _et ces batailles, dont on se fout_. Cette même guerre qui recommence. _C'est une fatigue, un dégoût._ Elle nous aura détruit, faut-il qu'elle détruise mon filleul, le fils de James ? Faut-il qu'elle les détruise tous, autant qu'ils sont autour de cette table ? _A quoi ça sert de courir partout ?_

La réunion prend fin et tu viens de te porter volontaire pour une nouvelle mission. Bien sûr que tu l'as fait, bien sûr que tu vas te battre. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir prendre ta place. Sortir dehors, quitter cette maison, ne pas te laisser prendre tous les risques. Tu souffres assez tous les mois, moins grâce à la potion tue-loup, heureusement. Je voudrais t'empêcher de souffrir, te serrer chaque jour dans mes bras… Hélas, alors que je te retrouve à peine, je n'ai droit qu'à cette nuit avant que tu partes pour cette mission.

La nuit s'empare de Londres et de nous, je suis incapable de te laisser dormir, je veux profiter de chaque instant à tes côtés. Je veux profiter de ta présence, et ta vie. Je suis libre, mais pas vivant. Peut-être serais-je plus libre mort ? J'entasse tant de colère, de rancune et de besoin, que le jour où je sortirais, je me battrais comme un forcené. Je te le dis, car enfin, nous parlons, et tu me dis d'attendre, d'obéir à Dumbledore et que tu seras bientôt de retour. Obéir à Dumbledore, encore et toujours. Tu l'admires tant, je peux le comprendre, mais aujourd'hui, je voudrais tant qu'il ait tord, que je sois dehors.

Plus le temps passe, et ton absence est invivable. Je pense à toi, à nous, aux Maraudeurs. Je pense constamment à ce que nous étions. Les meilleurs moments de ma vie, je les ai vécus à Poudlard. Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien vécu d'autre. Et James… Et Lily… La trahison de Peter… _On garde cette blessure en nous, comme une éclaboussure de boue, qui ne change rien, qui change tout_...

Heureusement, j'ai toujours Buck ici, je m'occupe de lui et il m'apaise. Pas comme Kreattur, vicieux petit elfe de maison. D'ailleurs Buck est blessé, il faut absolument que j'aille le soigner avant que cela ne s'infecte. Vivement que tu reviennes, je t'emmènerais sur le dos de Buck, survoler Londres. Tu verras, ce sera magnifique.

* * *

Je suis dans cette cuisine où tu t'es tenu la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, avant que nous dansions. Aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas dire que je sais où tu es. Derrière le voile… Es-tu mort ? Erres-tu dans les limbes tel un fantôme ? Es-tu en paix ?

Tu me manques, et tout cela est trop insupportable. Ici, c'est toujours le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais c'est différent. Sans toi. Harry est désespéré, il avait enfin une famille, et voilà que tu disparais. Je suis désespéré, tu étais de retour, tu étais dans mes bras, et voilà que tu disparais.

Le temps passe, et la guerre continue. Encore et encore, je crois n'avoir vécu que la guerre. Parfois, un rayon de soleil, et, _évidemment, on danse encore sur des accords qu'on aimait tant_. Notre chanson, je la fais écouter à Harry. Je lui parle de toi, de nous, des Maraudeurs. Les Weasley ont envahi la maison de ta mère, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, mais ça ne plaît pas à ta chère génitrice. Conclusion, cela te plairaît.

Nous sommes tous dans la cuisine, dans cette pièce que tu haïssais comme toutes les autres. Molly Weasley cuisine divinement bien, nous nous régalons. Et, _évidemment, on rit encore pour des bêtises, comme des enfants, mais pas comme avant…_ car aujourd'hui, c'est sans toi. Sans toi.


End file.
